


【AL】心已献祭

by Akaeatthemup



Series: 心已献祭 [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Merman Legolas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 游侠阿拉贡搭上了一条奉命捕捉塞壬的船只。然而，海妖召来风暴袭击船只，只有阿拉贡一人幸免。他没有料到，正是风暴的始作俑者——他们捕捉到的那条雄性人鱼救了他……
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: 心已献祭 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945162
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

> _“……要是有人冒昧地靠近她们，聆听塞壬们的优美歌声，他便永远不可能返回家乡，欣悦妻子和年幼的孩子们……”_
> 
> _——《奥德赛》_

_来吧，让我们首先从那黑发的震地神开始。_

无论是游荡在海上、以劫掠路人为生的海盗，还是凭借勇猛、穿梭大洋的行商，凡是出海的人，总要向这位统治大洋的神灵献上祭祀，祈求他赐予平安。因他环绕大地，统领着大大小小的水域，掌管出海者的航行。不幸的是，这位游侠搭上了一艘不敬神灵的可悲海船。

他在伊塔卡的福耳库斯海港登船，费了一点口舌让水手们相信他是个可靠的同伴。这位北方游侠不像是通晓桅杆、船桨、船只的人，却知晓如何避开海兽的袭击、穿越神明也难以逃脱的撞岩。他见多识广，又勇敢多谋，水手们全靠他才躲过风暴的来袭。

他甚至知晓如何对付塞壬。

这不死的神妙海妖，是统治咸海的大洋神的儿女。她们因着阿芙洛狄特的青睐，用绮丽的容貌和美妙的歌喉吸引水手，将他们引向死亡。她们所居住的小岛由遇难水手的白骨堆成，那上面偶有绿荫，却也是用水手的鲜血浇灌出的阴森植物。她们是所有水手的噩梦，一旦遇上便难以逃脱，但这艘海船受了差遣，要为一位王子捕捉一只塞壬。王子被海上女妖的歌喉迷住了心，如果不能听到她的歌声就要死去。他们靠着阿拉贡的本事捉到了一只塞壬，就要成功驶返，然而他们的好运到此为止了。

阿拉贡醒来的时候身上沾满了沙子和干掉的盐粒。海妖给他们带来了厄运，海上卷起的狂风将他们的小船击的粉碎，他侥幸攀住了一块木板漂流到这个小岛，却再也没有发现其他的同伴，恐怕他们都已去到哈得斯的居所。而另一位幸存者，只有那场风暴的始作俑者。

塞壬同他一起被海浪卷到这个小岛，他没能解开水手给他戴上的枷锁，因此没法逃脱。阿拉贡醒来时他已经在烈日下挣扎很久了，耀眼的金发上都狼狈地沾满了白色的砂砾。

阿拉贡用了一点时间才回想起他们的遭遇。海妖的愤怒和她们的歌声一样令人恐惧，海上掀起的巨浪将他们吞噬，震地神睁开了眼，决心让他们毁灭，而所有求援者和外乡旅客的保护神、克罗诺斯之子也决定不再包庇他们。这一次，他们的狂妄成为了灾难。

海妖向他呲牙，但阿拉贡已经决心放走这只塞壬了。他只是一个过路客，捕捉海妖是水手们的事，他们已经得到了报应，他不想再掺和进这亵渎神灵的事情里。所幸风暴还没有夺走水手们交给他保管的钥匙。

阿拉贡不顾海妖的反抗，拉住他解开了他手上的枷锁。海妖得到了自由，但他没有离去。沉重的锁链磨破了他的手，浸到咸海中带来刺痛，他盯着游侠，似乎在猜测他是不是仍有阴谋。

“你走吧，那些水手都已经去到哈得斯，你也应当回到你的小岛去了。”

海妖逃进了水里，但仍在浅湾中，盯着他，皱着眉。他看了他一会儿，然后突然潜入水中游远了。

阿拉贡呼出一口气，再次栽倒在海滩上。

他再次醒来时，烈日下的海滩已经不在身边。他躺在了阴凉的洞穴里，外面是浪潮声。赫利奥斯*已经驾着马车离开，他的姐妹塞勒涅升上天际，用银色的月华涂抹天空。阿拉贡坐起身，塞壬自波光粼粼的海上远远而来，在洞穴前的水湾中冒出了头，金发在月光下镀了光华。

“你醒了。”他说。

“你救了我。”阿拉贡走近他，而塞壬扬起嘴角还他一个短促的笑。

“你也一样。”

这个深邃的洞穴别有洞天，避开日光，在洞穴深处储存了淡水和酒酿。阿拉贡掀开装着酒的陶罐，立即闻到了醇酿的香气。

他看向趴在洞口岩石上的塞壬。“为什么这里会有淡水和酒？”

“这里曾是某位神女的洞穴，她爱上凡人移居他处，不会再回来了，你可以尽情享用她的佳酿，不要浪费。”

阿拉贡对这只塞壬起了好奇心。

“你是谁？你真的是他们口中嗜食人血的海妖？”

“我是。”塞壬此时的五官因为月光打上了深深的阴翳，在深邃的眼窝和高挺的鼻梁侧落下琢磨不透的暗影。

“在远处我就能闻到你们的恐惧，能听到你们的喃喃自语。我的歌声能让水手弃船随我沉入海底，也能让他们在海岩上粉身碎骨而浑然不知。我知晓丰饶大地上的一切事端，也知悉不应伤害对你显露善意的陌生过客。须知宙斯是所有旅客的守护神，我不应该违背他的指示，对一个无辜的游侠下手。”

阿拉贡向海妖低下头表示歉意，海妖却满不在乎地笑了。他摆动蓝色的鱼尾在水中转了一圈，离开了浅水，滑进深蓝色的大海里。

“我会再来的，游侠。”

塞壬戴着一枚金色的海螺冒出了海面。他的金发还湿着，海螺在随着他的动作在他洁白的脖颈上轻轻晃动，纤细的锁骨向喉结的方向深陷下去。他解下它扔给阿拉贡。

“送你的礼物。”

塞壬游进了洞穴里。赫利奥斯的马车在天空奔驰，他为了躲避刺眼的日光藏进洞口岩石的阴影里。他用手遮住日光、眯着眼睛有些恼怒的样子，让阿拉贡觉得他像一个孩子，这个想法让他笑了起来。

“什么？”海妖发现了他的笑。

“我只是在想，为何只有你与你的姐妹不同。”

“什么意思？”

“你不是女妖。”

“噢……”

塞壬愣住了。他转着眼珠想了一会，又看了看洞穴里的游侠，低声说：“也许我的父亲特别偏爱我……”

“你是大洋神的儿女。”

“并不与手持三叉戟的波塞冬相当，我的父亲只对咸海拥有权力。我从他的血液中诞生，却不幸没有继承他的神力……”塞壬的蓝色眸子有些看着他，有一丝难以觉察的忧郁。“……我只继承了他的样貌。就像我的姐妹说的那样：不必羡慕日头的灿烂、月光的皎洁和莱戈拉斯的样貌，它们都一样华丽而无用。”

“您的名字是——绿叶？”

海妖戒备地看着他。“我不该说出口的。”

“您拥有我的承诺，如果您不愿意，我绝不会随意与他人谈起您的名字。”

“忘了这个承诺吧，我应该回到我姐妹的身边了，我今天是来向你道别的。”

“你要走了？”

“我已经逗留太久了。但我仍欠你的，游侠。你本可以用我去换赏赐的。”

但阿拉贡只是摇了摇头。“我不需要赏赐，游荡者身上带不了礼品。”

塞壬沉默地看着他，然后笑了。

“你很有趣，跟其他的游侠都不一样。金子未必都闪光，游民未必是流氓*。”

被夸奖的人笑了笑表示接受。

塞壬看了看升高的日头，又往阴影处缩了缩身子。

“太阳升高了，我要在日落前回到小岛。”莱戈拉斯的笑容里有一丝戏谑，“您想要我的歌么？”

阿拉贡张开嘴想要回答，但海妖的歌声已经响起来了——

那不是有死的凡人能唱出的歌曲。因为这样的赏赐，缪斯会让凡人付出代价。神妙的歌人为了唱出这样的歌声愿意成为瞎子，可是这对不死的生灵来说如吐息一般轻而易举。

他歌唱古王曾经的荣光和倒塌的神庙。有死的英雄如何与命运拼搏，却又如何难逃摩伊拉那令人痛恨的剪子*。厄俄斯为了提托诺斯祈求众神之王宙斯让她的爱人不死，却又无法阻止她的爱人老去……

神样的奥德修斯曾听过塞壬的歌声，此后再无人能从海妖的歌声里全身而退。阿拉贡愿意付出一切让塞壬永远唱下去，但他感到这歌声在慢慢消逝。他想要大声喊，让那不死的神明再等一下，再为他唱久一点，可是等他回过神来，塞壬已经消失了。

空气中的最后一丝余音停息了。

阿拉贡在洞穴中睡了一夜，第二日，他靠着洞穴里的淡水和前日采摘的果实过活。黎明女神将天门打开的时候，她的弟弟驾驶着光华灿烂的日车从宫殿中驶出。太阳又升高了，阿拉贡期盼着那不死的神明从海上远远而来，但咸海之子没有出现。游侠没有放弃希望，他忍耐着腹中的饥饿，待在洞穴中，盼望着，然而他只看到日光下被晒成金黄的大海渐渐染上银色。波光粼粼的水面没有生灵破浪而来。

他觉得这是他降生以后所度过的最长的一日。

第三日，除了吹响莱戈拉斯留下的海螺，阿拉贡失去了其他的乐趣。海螺呜呜的声音，像风声和海浪在耳中翻滚。

第四日，饥饿逼迫他离开那个洞穴。他到小岛上摘了果子，勉力捕捉了一些鱼。他随身带着那个海螺，吹响它，这个声音现在听起来像是喉管中的呜咽。

第五日，阿拉贡去打猎时故意将海螺留在了洞穴里。他开始努力操心淡水和温饱，并尽力不去想那只塞壬漂亮的金发和他蓝色的眼睛。

第十日时，他发现自己想不起来他把那枚海螺放在哪里了。他重新开始担心自己的遭遇，想念陆地和——家。他想向波塞冬祈求，保佑自己渡过多鱼的大海，回到故乡，但他没有足够的祭品。

第十一日，阿拉贡巡视小岛，希望找到能一些长长的树干，做成宽大的筏船，但他失望而归。

他回到洞穴时，发现那枚金色的海螺正被拿在一只雪白的手里。金发的塞壬趴在岩石上睡着了，长发被海水打湿，一缕缕黏在他白得几乎透明的背脊上。

阿拉贡惊呼了一声。

但除了海浪的声音，他什么也没听到。

游侠站在那里，深呼吸，终于确认了这并不是神明的戏弄。

“天父啊……”他走过去，塞壬仍然沉睡着，于是他跪在他身边呼唤他的名字：“莱戈拉斯。”

塞壬悠悠转醒过来，睁开他蓝色的眼睛。

“阿拉贡。”他看见了自己手上拿着的海螺。“你没有好好保存我送你的礼物。”

“是的，我没有。”游侠苦涩地笑了，“因为我以为你不会回来了，而它总让我想起你。”

“你说的没错，我本来是不打算再回来了。”莱戈拉斯说。他把海螺重新抛回游侠的手里，阿拉贡接住了，借着回话的机会凑近他：

“是什么使你改变了心意，我的神明？”

“当然是你。”莱戈拉斯几乎没有思考就这样说，但话说出口后他才感到有些羞赧。“你这个愚蠢的外乡人啊，为什么不向宙斯请求，他会给你启示，或者赐你顺风，让你去到心灵想去的地方。”

莱戈拉斯顿了一下，然后低声说：“……或者，你至少可以请求我的帮助。”

“是啊，我太愚蠢了，塞壬的歌让我丧失了理智和头脑。”阿拉贡亲昵地帮他把一缕粘在额角的碎发拂开，而莱戈拉斯没有拒绝，他故意忽视了阿拉贡试图亲近他的意味，于是游侠大胆地握住他的双手：“我将自己的命运放在您的膝头，请您告诉我怎样才能渡过酒色的大海得以归返。”

“游侠，我没有双腿也没有膝头，但是我接受你的请求。”海神的幼子有些得意地笑了。“事实上，我已经帮你询问了神明。”

“求您告诉我。”

“你是否听说过埃及的普罗透斯？他是说真话的老海神、波塞冬的侍从，知道海中所有的幽深之处，并能给你归乡的指示，只要你能在某个隐蔽的地方把他抓住。我知道这位老海神喜欢在空旷的洞穴里休息，便提前到那个地方等着他，等他安眠之后便捉住了他。老海神试图逃脱，变化成雄狮、麋鹿和巨蟒，可惜我早就知道了他的把戏，所以我紧紧抓住他不放手，最后他不得不回答我的问题换来自由。”

“我能回到故乡的代价是什么？”

“你的同伴已经为他们的狂妄付出了代价，因为宙斯的偏爱，你才幸免于难。但震地神余怒未消，在你回乡之前，神明指示你先去到埃及，所有河流的故乡，给掌管天穹的神明献上百牲祭。”

“但是我不可能这样游过大海，这座岛上甚至没有合适的树木可以做成木筏。”

“所以我会帮助你。”海神之子突然抓住他，用手臂绕过他的后脑，将他按向了自己的唇。

他吻起来像海的吐息。凉的，像能把兜帽吹开的风。莱戈拉斯主动缠住他的舌头，交换了一个湿淋淋的喘息。等他们分开，阿拉贡问：“这是什么？”

“是塞壬的馈赠。”他露出狡黠的笑，好像这是一个玩笑，“你没有听说过么？我们的吻能让人类获得在水中呼吸的能力。你将不会再被淹死——这意味着，你要像我一样游过大海。”


	2. Chapter 2

“带我离开海水！”莱戈拉斯喊道。

他们在昔兰尼上了岸。莱戈拉斯不能以塞壬的样子去到城市里，于是他们找到一个远离道路的洞穴，当做暂时的栖身地。

莱戈拉斯喘息着，他仍在适应脱离海水的窒息和疼痛，但随着喘气和吐息，他的鳞一点点褪去，鱼尾变成了双腿。

“你能变成人类？”阿拉贡惊讶地看着那两条修长的、象牙色的、和人类毫无二致的双腿。

“我说过，”塞壬的唇仍在颤抖，他的脸色从上岸那刻开始就变得煞白。阿拉贡觉得他仿佛死去了一遍——变成人类的代价是巨大的。“我的父亲特别偏爱我。”

他让阿拉贡扶他站起来，但双腿却用不上力，塞壬用力揽住了阿拉贡的脖子才没让自己坠下去，他惊恐地看着自己的双腿，痛苦地摇了摇头，表示不想再尝试了，阿拉贡只能把他打横抱起来，让他躺在平坦的地方休息。

阿拉贡打算到城市里找些食物和衣服来，但莱戈拉斯先拉住了他：“我需要人类的血，否则我没有办法维持双腿。”

阿拉贡划开了手掌，莱戈拉斯立刻拉过他的吸吮起手心的血液，塞壬的舌头让他觉得痒，但是莱戈拉斯止渴一般的饮血模样让他不安。等他的呼吸平稳下来，阿拉贡吻了他。

“我会很快回来。”

阿拉贡离开了。中午他回来的时候，莱戈拉斯已经能控制自己的脚趾了。疼痛过去之后，他学会了走路。等太阳下沉，夜幕终于降临，阿拉贡感觉有人骑在了自己的身上。金发的塞壬低下头，贴住他的额头，他在看他，他回视。他们都没有动，但阿拉贡却觉得有一股热流在往上冲，他感到他身上的生灵有同样的悸动。

“……你要告诉我这是什么……”莱戈拉斯终于说。他拉着他的手往下，直到他到达他的双腿间。

塞壬在笑。“这是什么……告诉我……”

“我想……”阿拉贡抓住了他的唇，“这是厄洛斯的神谕……”

一开始只有混沌、暗夜、冥荒和茫茫的幽土，没有天、没有地、也没有空气，但是从冥荒的怀里暗夜首先生出了风卵，然后厄洛斯生出来了，他像一阵旋风，背上有灿烂的金翅膀。在不朽的诸神中他最美，令人浑身酥麻，令诸神和凡人都不再拥有神智和思谋*。情爱之神的金翼和他的金箭如此耀眼，覆盖了他们的眼，遮住了他们的心智，让他们只能看见彼此。耳垂与舌尖彼此摩擦，鼻尖与鼻尖贴在一起，唇齿不再是分离的，手指和发丝也不再毫无关联。

塞壬的腰深深地弯下去，像一把韧性极佳的木弓，在臀部与背脊的中间形成一个深深的陷窝，游侠用他粗糙的手指磨蹭那里，塞壬便颤抖起来。

“停下来……”他颤抖着说。他感到有黏腻的液体从身后溢出来的同时，双腿中间的陌生器官也在膨胀着，像鼓起浪的海，有液体在流出来。“停下来……阿拉贡……”

但是游侠没有听从他的话，他带茧的手指抚摸过塞壬细腻的皮肤，像染匠抚摸过绸缎。塞壬的喘息止不住了，海浪痉挛、汹涌起来。

“我……我骑不住了……”

“你骑不住了？”游侠接住他软下来的腰，用双手支撑他，自己在下方挺腰顶动，塞壬立刻发出啜泣一样的喘息。

他们身下垫着的枝蔓和山羊毛皮与砂石摩擦，沙沙作响。这声音和海浪一起，响了一整夜。

  
阿拉贡离开祭司的密林后游荡在阿尔戈斯*土地上，他在海上受过苦难，但更多时候，他背着弓箭和刀具行过广阔的大陆。祭司抚养他至成年后，让他离开得尔斐游历阿尔戈斯。阿波罗的祭司在神庙前捡到他，抚养他，却并未选择将他培养为祭司。祭司深信这个孩子由不死的神明送来，将来会成为阿开奥斯子弟中的希望，因此为他取名为埃斯泰尔。阿喀琉斯，那位半神英雄死后，神谕让他加入了奥德修斯的军队。奥德修斯喜爱这位英勇而敏锐的神秘游侠，但战争结束后他离开了奥德修斯的船队，重新回到游侠的生活。当他再次来到国王的城市伊塔卡时，老英雄开始逐渐将权杖交给自己的儿子。

他不知道自己的父母是谁，连阿波罗的祭司也不知道，他交给他的只有一枚戒指和一把断剑，被同襁褓中的他一起放在阿波罗的神庙前。某个人——或许是他的父母——把他放在了光明神的庙宇前，试图将他送离他的亲族，却留下线索期望着这个孩子有一天能重回故乡。

现在这枚戒指正被莱戈拉斯拿在手里。他裹着毯子，满不在乎地裸露着肩膀和双腿上的痕迹，凑近了那枚戒指，仔细看那两条交缠的蛇和它们一同托起的金花。他觉得这有些眼熟。

“这枚戒指有名字么？”他转向一旁的阿拉贡，后者正把自己的毯子披到他身上，帮他撩开了额前的碎发。

“我不知道。”

“给我看看那把断剑！”

塞壬小心掀开包裹着断剑的麻布，不出所料，他发现了剑柄上蚀刻的文字。他抚摸那些冰凉的纹路：“我认得这些字……”

“什么？”游侠凑到了他身旁。

“吾名纳希尔，强力之剑，塔尔查在诺格罗德铸造。” 莱戈拉斯抬起头盯着阿拉贡。

阿拉贡盯着他，暗示他继续说下去，莱戈拉斯恍然大悟，抓住那枚戒指大笑起来。

“天父啊……这是帕拉斯之戒！‘她是千变之蛇，她是蛇的保护者’ ，这是雅典娜的戒指！她将这枚戒指赐给了埃西铎*，以示迈锡尼在她的庇佑之下……”莱戈拉斯抓住阿拉贡的肩膀，他的眼睛因为兴奋而变得闪亮，“你是埃西铎的后裔！”

游侠站了起来。

“埃西铎……迈锡尼的奠基者……”他低喃着这个名字，走到洞穴前，撑住岩壁深吸了一口气，等他终于转过身来，莱戈拉斯发现他的眼睛变暗了。

“莱戈拉斯……”他呼唤他的名字，“你没有弄错……”

“我向众神之王起誓，阿拉贡。”莱戈拉斯握住了他的肩膀，“你知道我没有弄错。”

有玫瑰色手指的黎明初生时，他们找到了一只空心船。他们合力将船推入大海，竖起桅杆、拉起风帆、坐上桨位、向神明灌注的埃及河流驶去。奉献了百牲祭、平息了震地神的愤怒后，他们掉转船头，向阿开奥斯人的土地驶去。

  
迈锡尼衰落了。她的国王在远征之后死于同族之手，他的胞弟埃吉斯托斯将他杀死在浴池里，自己夺过了权杖。她的王后和儿女被禁锢起来，她的人民在暴君的统治下喘息。埃吉斯托斯无法驾驭这艘大船，任由纷争和混乱如鼠群一样滋生。

希腊曾经的黄金之城没落了，她曾经的辉煌滚落泥尘，人们说她已经不再受到永生的神明的庇护。王后吉尔蕾恩向众神祈祷，祈求众神不要遗弃他们曾经的宠儿，如果她的人民曾经为神的宝座增添一丝荣光，她就不应受到忽视和离弃；如果她曾为常乐的神明们焚烧过肥美的公牛和山羊，请神明不要掉转他们高贵的头，看一眼这个遭受磨难的城市。

铜器落地的声音突然打断了她的祈祷。

王后转过身去，试图寻找声音发出的方向。“是谁在那里？”

一个面容宛如神祇的俊美青年从石像后转了出来。“德黑尔的女儿，不要惊慌，我给您带来了一位英雄之子。”

王后随着他的眼神向后看，一位黑发的游侠出现在她眼前。他穿着简陋，包裹着短剑和长弓的巨鹿革皮已经磨光了茸毛，但他身材魁梧，五官和眼神都让王后想起自己死去的丈夫。

“若不是我知道阿拉桑已经长久地去到哈得斯，我定会以为你是我那丈夫魂归故里。游侠，告诉我你从哪里来，是何人何部落吧。”

“我……”阿拉贡将要出口的话突然噎在喉头，他想象过母亲的样子，可当她站在自己面前他却难以叫出口。

阿拉贡只能解下了身上的皮囊，取出那柄断剑和帕拉斯的戒指。王后在麻布揭开、看到断剑的一瞬间突然双膝一软，莱戈拉斯急忙从后面扶住她。

“阿拉贡，我的儿子，是你么？”吉尔蕾恩喊道，向久未相见的儿子伸出手，阿拉贡握住了她的手，让她拥抱自己。

“当年埃吉斯托斯谋反时，我只来得及将你送出城，托付给虔诚的祭司埃尔隆德。他与你的父亲同宗，我知道他定会将你抚养长大，但我也不敢告诉他你的真实身份，害怕他与你一同遭到埃吉斯托斯的谋害。吾儿啊，希望这不是恶神的戏弄，你回到了我身边，回到了你父亲的城市。”

阿拉贡紧紧抱住自己的母亲，让她的泪水流淌。他看到莱戈拉斯站在那里——他的另一位挚爱——他不禁向他伸出手。莱戈拉斯接过他的手，走近了，让他将头倚在自己身上。

迈锡尼的王后虽然遭到软禁，但并不是权力尽失，她将自己的儿子与他的同伴隐藏在雅典娜的神庙里，因为全阿开奥斯人都不会那条违反铁律：不可杀害神殿中人。

但现在的王后只是一个母亲，握着儿子的双手希望知道她不能保护他的年岁他都是怎么度过的。曾经的苦难已经过去，没有必要再诉说给饱受恐惧和绝望之苦的母亲了，于是阿拉贡只是拥抱她，告诉她阿波罗的祭司将他保护得很好。但等到塞勒涅升上中天，他们送走王后之后，擦亮的烛火点燃了两双锐利的眼睛。

“我会让埃吉斯托斯偿还埃西铎子孙的血债。”阿拉贡的眼睛染上了橙红的烛色，“即使公正的雅典娜不为此做出裁决，我会亲自动手。”

“弑王者的日子不会久了，他已经失去民心，贵族们也蠢蠢欲动。”莱戈拉斯上扬的唇角带着兴奋——阿拉贡差点忘记了他仍是嗜杀的生物。“我感觉到人心的变向，它们已经背离了埃吉斯托斯，要寻找另一个人民的牧者。”

“杀戮有其必要，”塞壬的眸子此刻分外明亮，“我会帮你，赢得你应得的。”

天色明亮后，宫人报告给国王埃吉斯托斯，有两个外乡人求见。

“他们操着福基斯*的口音，说给您带来了阿拉桑之子的消息。”

国王便整理服装去到厅堂里，但他还没来得及问出“客人，你来自哪里？”便已经被匕首刺倒。埃吉斯托斯的仆人听到惨叫，看到自己的主人倒在血泊中，纷纷从宫里跑出来，打开了女寝屋门、移开闩木，呼喊国王的随从和亲信。但是他们却发现宫廷格外宁静，女奴们不见踪影，侍卫也都隐藏在了暗处，等到国王的追随者们纷纷进入厅堂要诛杀弑君者后，宫门在他们身后轰然关上了。

他们发现这两位神秘的外乡人都宛如神明，其中一位更是酷似他们死去的先王，他们试图互相鼓励，告诉同伴对方只有两个人，绝不可能离开守卫森严的宫廷，但很快他们纷纷倒下，如同被收割的麦子。国王卑劣的追随者不知道这其中有神明的帮助。等他们脸色灰白地发现异样，捶打着宫门想要逃生，已经太晚了，雅典娜的天平已经倾斜。

阿拉贡发现他的身边多出了许多战士，他们都来自哈得斯的居所，脸色灰败，皮肉已经只是挂在骨骼上的皮囊，但这支军队士同他站在一起，为他砍杀着叛徒的头颅。还有人首鸟身的哈耳皮厄，她们盘旋着、啄食每一个反叛者的眼睛和生命。莱戈拉斯的身影在一个又一个的士兵中穿梭，身姿矫健得不像一个从没有使用过双腿的海中生灵。这位咸海之子收割着生命，眼中出现阿瑞斯一般的暴戾，仿佛这些魂魄为他带来了神采。等他们停下，他站在鲜血和尸首当中，朝阿拉贡笑了笑，如同在海上毁灭船只的塞壬一般的笑，餍足又冷酷。

“我说过，杀戮有其必要，阿拉贡。”

他突然发现，咸海之子从来不曾忘记拿走属于他的祭品——无论是水手的性命还是反叛者的鲜血。

迈锡尼易主了，人们为新王举行盛大的狂欢时，他们的国君却在宫殿里截住了塞壬。

“你不是塞壬，对么？”阿拉贡圈住了他，用鼻尖在他的脖颈边试探，仿佛想要闻出他的身份。

莱戈拉斯笑了，阿拉贡听见他胸腔里响起一声闷哼。

“吾父瑟兰迪尔，咸苦的大海的统治者*，吾为莱戈拉斯，河流与咸海之子，我可以是塞壬，也可以是水泽神子，我可以幻化成猛狮、巨蛇，甚至火焰和树藤。有时人们称我为陶马思，有时是福耳库斯、刻托、欧律比亚*，但是我愿意你称我为莱戈拉斯。”他的表情诚恳得像在立下誓言，但是却保留了一丝戏谑的笑，“这是我的父亲为我起的名字，他称呼我为绿叶，不同于我的所有同族，他认为我是来自森林的馈赠——我是属地的孩子。”

阿拉贡从他答非所问的话里听出意思告别的意味，立刻警觉抱紧了他。“你要走？”

咸海之子露出了诧异的表情。“我从未承诺留下。”他转身握住了阿拉贡的手,磨蹭着那道他为他划破的伤口，“但也许我会留下的，毕竟我已经收下你的祭品了。”

国王吻住了他，他们的鼻尖相蹭，像一对环颈的天鹅。

远处欢庆的声音渐渐遮盖了一切。

_我们从所有水域的统治者开始，让我们也从他这里结束吧。_

_这故事由缪斯吹入歌人心里，因此得以在大地上传颂。迈锡尼王子向大海求助，广阔的大海回应他，帮助迈锡尼恢复埃西铎一脉的统治，此后国脉兴荣。而迈锡尼国王建立新的神殿，以感谢海洋的恩赐。_

  1. 赫利奥斯：希腊神话中的太阳神，每天驾驶日车让太阳升起。后文提到的塞勒涅——满月女神和黎明女神是他的姐妹。 
  2. 金子未必都闪光，游民未必是流氓：这句诗来自比尔博
  3. 摩伊拉：希腊神话中命运三女神的总称。“那令人痛恨的剪子”指阿特罗波斯的剪子，她负责剪断生命线，是决定死亡的女神。
  4. 此段改写自《神谱》及阿里斯托芬的喜剧《鸟》的选段
  5. 阿开奥斯、阿尔戈斯：均用于代指全希腊
  6. 福基斯：得尔斐的阿波罗神庙所在地
  7. 哈耳皮厄：希腊神话中人头鹰身的女妖。
  8. 蓬托斯：“咸苦的大海蓬托斯”（ 出自《神谱》）是希腊神话中的原始海神之一，后来形象渐渐被波塞冬融合取代。
  9. 陶马思、福耳库斯、刻托、欧律比亚：蓬托斯的孩子，《神谱》里称他们为：“宽阔的陶马思、傲慢的福耳库斯、脸蛋漂亮的刻托和铁石心肠的欧律比亚。”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些设定解释：  
> 叶子的能力：在希腊神话中，塞壬的形象是十分神秘模糊的，她们是海中女妖，同时也是冥府的引路人。最初它们是人首鸟身的妖怪，后来才演变成人鱼，因此此处设定借用了这两种说法，让叶子有了召唤幽魂和哈耳皮厄作战的能力。  
> 瑟兰迪尔的设定：与波塞冬不同，设定瑟兰迪尔只统治咸水，不包括淡水。  
> 人皇的身世：按照《荷马史诗》，这个故事中的迈锡尼国王应该是阿伽门农。本文架空了阿伽门农的家族，只保留了埃吉斯托斯谋害远征归来的国王篡夺王位、国王之子成年后回国报仇的部分。阿伽门农的家族历史与本篇基本没有关联。


End file.
